Bitter Need
by Citric Lu
Summary: Edward is destined to be a virgin. He doesn't want to be, but he's just too picky. Then he meets her, but she's taken. Can he wait out her long-distance relationship and get the chance to claim her? ExB Drabble
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own Twilight. **

**Author's Note: I thought I'd try my hand at a drabble fic. It should update daily, or maybe twice a day if anyone is interested. This drabble will not be beta'd, so please excuse my errors. The inner mind of this teenage Edward may be crude at times, but that's my only warning. This story is just for fun, please don't take it too seriously. If you're reading this, thanks for giving this little story a shot.**

* * *

.

"I'm asking her out again," Jasper says as he watches her table.

Alice Brandon won't give anyone the time of day. Not that I want her time of day, but Jasper does. I've been hearing about it all year. He practically drools over her. She doesn't have any friends. She's too good for friends. The only people she sits with are her cousin Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie—she's just as frigid as Alice.

Emmett's cool though. He chills at my house sometimes. Jasper's pleaded with him for help, he laughs in his face. I can't blame him for trying. It's been awhile since I've tried with anyone. Over the summer, I tried to feel up Angela Weber in a movie theater and she grabbed my nuts, twisted em' and pulled.

Fuck if I ever make a move on a girl again.

Jasper's chair screeches against the floor as he stands. He adds a swagger to his step, and I look across the table to Crowley, shaking my head.

Tyler and Mike are already hooked up, and Lauren and Jessica are definitely putting out. It sucks. Jasper and I were their first choice, but we passed. They moved right along to Tyler and Mike. It's not that we'd ever get with Jessica and Lauren, but this never getting to have sex thing is lame.

Jasper's a coward. He makes it to the table, but he's not talking to Alice, he's talking to Emmett. When he finally turns to Alice, I hope he strikes out again. If he gets with her, I'll be the only one left not getting any.

Then he sits down beside her.

Fucking sucks.

Looking around the cafeteria, I try to find my own conquest. Plenty of these girls are interested in me. A few have even made one night offers. I'd like to like a girl enough that I wouldn't just want her for one night, that it would be more than sex. I'm not a user, but looking around at my options, unless I want to be a virgin forever, I'm going to have to settle at some point.

.

..

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And so it begins. If you're reading, let me know. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**not beta'd**

* * *

**.**

Jasper is a jackass, plain and simple. He lead all the guys to believe that he'd be going out with Alice this weekend, but Emmett showed up at my house today and threatened to kick Jasper's ass if he didn't stop talking shit. Me, I offered to help him. Emmett's on roids. He may have the strength, but I have the speed. We could give Jasper what he deserves.

It doesn't come to blows. Emmett plops on my couch and lets my mom feed him.

"Seriously though." Emmett starts and then stops. "I don't know why she won't give you a chance, dude."

_Because she's a bitch_. I won't say that out loud.

"Does she have some deep dark issue I should be aware of?" Jasper asks.

Emmett turns up his upper lip and scrunches his nose. "Not that I know of."

"I'll try writing a poem or some shit. I'm not giving up."

I can tell the poem is already running through Jasper's head.

_Roses are red. Violets are blue. Suck my dick. I love you._

Maybe I'm the asshole.

"Yeah. Do what you do. Just don't talk shit, and we'll be cool." Emmett pops another pizza roll in his mouth and swallows it whole. "I've got another cousin movin' to town too."

My ears pick up.

Shits about to get real.

.

* * *

**Hi. Thank you to those who have alerted and reviewed. **

**If you read this, please let me know in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Isabella Swan saunters into biology class with complete confidence. Her hair is dark and long. She's pretty hot, but also, pretty beautiful.

She may be related to them, but Isabella does not resemble Alice or Emmett at all. Well maybe the hair color.

She takes the seat beside me and says, "Hi."

It's fuckin' weird, but the first thought in my head is, _I'm gonna marry her. _

"Hey. I'm Edward."

"Bella." Her voice is like cream. Not like cum cream, but that's the first thing I think of after I think cream. She's sweet like whip cream. That's better. Whip cream can be dirty or a treat.

"Bella." I repeat.

When she looks away, I realize I was staring.

Class starts and I've lost my first chance to talk to her. After class I may get a minute. No way am I gonna blow it. Unless she wants to.

Banner introduces her. He says she's from Phoenix and to make her feel welcome.

"Bella Swan from Phoenix," I say low.

Bella looks at me with a smile. She may be related to Alice, but this girl isn't a frigid bitch. She's perfect.

After class, I'm going to offer to take her to her next one. I'm not even going to ask. I'll just tell her. I can be smooth like that. No matter what her next class is, I'm going that way anyway.

Bella takes her binder out of her bag and lays it on the table. There are pictures covering it. I catch a glimpse of my girl bikini clad and sitting on the lap of a dude in swim trunks.

This fucking sucks.

I was ready to marry this girl, and she just ripped my fucking heart out.

.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi. If you've got this far, let me know what you think. How is he going to get her away from the boyfriend?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

.

* * *

I watch Bella all week. She smiles at me when she sits down in Biology. When she passes me in the hall, she waves. If I wasn't sure she had a boyfriend, I'd think she was giving me every opportunity to ask her out.

Today, we're both early to class. Bella sits down with a hi and a smile, but then she pulling out her phone and starts texting under the table.

Because she must be texting her boyfriend, I decide he's overbearing. She's at school. He should leave her alone. She drops the phone in her purse and pulls her hair back with a black rubber band she had wrapped around her wrist.

"So, you're friends with my cousin, right?" She talks all the while grinning. Her teeth are nice.

"Yeah."

"And your friend, the blonde one with the curly hair, he likes my other cousin?"

"Jasper, yeah."

"So we're like, friends by circumstance."

An opportunity to ask her out just left her mouth. The side of my smile lifts. "That we are. We'll have to hang out."

She laughs and class starts.

When class is over, there is no chance to resume our conversation. She is immediately on her phone. Probably, sexting her damn boyfriend. She walks away from me like I'm not here at all.

* * *

**Authors note: Hi. Thanks to those who have read, alerted and reviewed.**

**I've been doing once a day updates, but if you'd like to see twice a day, I may be able to get up another chapter every once in a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

.

* * *

Bitches are frigid. Jasper wants to eat lunch at the ice table. It's going to be freezing, but Jasper's my boy, I can't leave him out in the cold.

Bella smiles sweetly as we sit down. She looks at me often, biting her lip, and acting innocent. Her hand comes across the table and touches mine whenever she asks me a question. She doesn't touch anyone else, I notice.

His name's Alec, her boyfriend. He's back in Phoenix, but they're trying out long distance. With Bella here, Alice has someone she'll actually talk to. Now, I have to hear about Bella's fucking boyfriend. The one I'm sure she's fucking or was before she moved. They probably still do it over the phone.

So I get to be a virgin, at least until they break up. Then I'm going to show here where her happily ever after is, that is, if I'm still a whole person when she gets done crushing me every moment someone else has claim on her.

"Maybe, you should break up with him, find a guy here, and get Alice to go out with someone, and then we can triple date," says Rose.

I take back any time I've ever called Rose frigid or a bitch. Especially, when the first thing Bella does is look at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight**

**.**

* * *

She doesn't break up with her boyfriend. Instead, she sits beside me in biology and pretends to care how I'm doing. I'm polite, but I lie. I tell her everything's fine.

We're watching a video in the dark. This should be exciting. I should just go for it and make a move. Maybe I don't have any experience, but I know I'd having her saying, "Alec who?"

But life sucks and I never get my way.

Bella is doodling in her note book, and I lean toward her and whisper, "What are you writing?"

She turns her face toward me and she's so close that I could just lean forward and kiss her.

I lean in and am almost there, almost kissing the girl that is mine but isn't. She owns me. I own nothing.

I grab her notebook instead of kissing her.

_Alec _

_Alec _

Alec is written all over. Damn swirly hearts too.

She pulls the notebook away from me as she whispers, "We're hanging out at Emmett's after school. You should come."

"No. I'm good."

Her face furrows, but I don't care. I've decided, I'm not talking to her.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight**

**.**

* * *

At lunch, we still sit with the ice divas. I watch Bella put on lip gloss, and I wonder what it tastes like, but if she talks to me, I keep my answers brief.

Now, in biology, she's not putting up with my cold shoulder.

She nudges her notebook my way—her Alec notebook.

_What's wrong? _–B

At first, I ignore her note, but she pokes my side and I give in.

_Don't worry about it, Bella. –E _

_Is it about a girl? –B_

I shake my head and push the book back to her.

_She won't put out? –B_

I put my head down and laugh silently.

_She won't give me the chance to find out. –E_

_Oh! I can help you with that! –B_

Yeah. Lose the boyfriend and give me a chance.

_How? –E _

_With the exception of maybe Alice and Rosalie, you can have any girl you want in this school. –B_

She didn't list herself as an exception, an oversight.

_You think so? –E_

_I know so. Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen. You're all the girls around here talk about. –B_

_Good to know. –E_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

**.**

* * *

The next day in biology, Bella keeps up with her back and forth notes.

_Did you ask her out? –B_

_No. –E_

_Well who is it? I'll ask her. –B_

_No thanks. –E_

_You don't want to go out with her? –B_

_I do. It's just complicated. –E_

_How so? –B_

_She has a boyfriend. –E_

Bella pushes the eraser of her pencil against her lip as she considers what I just revealed.

_If you think you're better for her than her boyfriend, will have to help her see the light. You can practice on me. –B _

Even if she's not into me, at least she cares.

I start practicing.

_Go out with me Friday night. –E_

_Can't. I have a boyfriend. –B_

She shows me the notebook, but she doesn't give it back to me so I can respond. I'll do better next time. For practice, and when I get it right, I'll go for the real thing.

.

* * *

See you tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Doesn't own Twilight.**

**.**

* * *

Bella is reading my palm. It's clear that she knows nothing about palm reading. She traces the lines with a blue pen and hums and says impressive like it means something. Banner finished class early and we don't have shit to do for seven more minutes.

"You ask out your girl yet?" Bella asks as she curls my hand into a fist.

"Nope."

"Should we practice?"

"We can practice when I come over tonight," I say because I can be sly.

"My dad will love that."

Nevermind.

"You could call though," she suggests.

"How? If I ask for your number, you'll pull the boyfriend card."

"You don't have to ask." She takes my hand, turning it over. On my palm, is Bella's number.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sitting in my room brooding. I'm not calling her. She thinks she's slick with all these moves. Who is she? Why does she get to keep me on the edge of my seat begging for more while she just sits there laughing at my eagerness? My desire must be written all over my face, and Bella knows exactly what strings to pull.

I pull out my phone to call her, to do what she says, practice on her.

The thought of interrupting her and her boyfriend has me bypassing her number for one right under her alphabetically.

Charlotte.

"Edward?" She questions, unsure even though it's my fuckin' name on her screen.

"Uh huh."

"Is everything okay?" She asks all concerned, but I barely know this girl.

Sometimes, Jasper and I get numbers just because we can. This one wouldn't give me hers until I let her call her phone from mine. I guess it was a slick move.

And then, I'm thinking about Bella's slick moves and slick other things. I'm semi-hard when Charlotte interrupts my thoughts.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't know whose number this was."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. I'm glad you called. Do you want to meet up, or I could come over there?"

"And do what?" I ask.

She giggles. "Whatever you want. Are your parents' home?"

"No," I say, imagining her coming over and doing whatever I want. I release my dick as it grows harder, wanting, needing anything. I think of her walking straight through the door and taking me in her mouth, but it's not Charlotte I'm thinking of. Of course it's not Charlotte. That would be too easy.

"So do you want me to come over?" she asks.

I should just do it. I should try. I should let Bella live her life pining over someone in another state, but I can't.

"No, I just wanted to see whose number this was."

"Oh, okay."

I hang up the phone and stroke myself to thoughts of Bella. After, I don't feel good like I should. Everything just feels shitty.

So I just do it. I pick up my phone, and this time, I call Bella. If I already feel like this, I might as well be ignored in favor of her boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's note-**

Hello!


	11. Chapter 11

.

"Hello?" Bella asks, and I can tell she doesn't know who it is. She didn't expect me to actually call.

Just…Fuck it.

I'm about to hang up when she says, "Edward?"

Didn't I just have this same conversation? The next line of just trying to figure out who this number is doesn't work in this situation.

"Yeah."

"Hold on a sec," she says, and I hear the line click over.

I knew she'd already be on the phone with him.

Hang up.

Hang up.

Hang up.

"Okay, I'm back, sorry. I'm glad you called. What took you so long?" She laughs, teasing.

"I called someone else first."

"Oh, so you called _her?"_

"Yeah," I say, because I did that too.

"What did she say?"

"Who?" I ask, knowing Bella doesn't know she's the _her. _

"The girl you called before me."

"She wanted to come over."

She hums. "Oh, so she's coming over?"

"No. You should though."

"Yeah? To practice or…"

"Yeah." The or…

There is a pause in the line, another call coming in on her end.

"Sorry, I have to go," she says.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Bella."

At least I went into it already down.

.

* * *

A/N:

If you're reading, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

.

I go downstairs and lie on the couch. My mom's working a convention in Seattle; my dad's working the night shift at the hospital.

For dinner, I ate a bowl of cereal.

I call Jasper.

He keeps saying yo. It's annoying.

"You sound like a douche," Jasper says, and I laugh because of how not funny he is.

"Yo, seriously, Edward. Jess and Mike are on the rocks. Go hit that. It'll be good for you."

"You hit it." I have negative interest in Jessica.

"No, I'm going to win Alice over. Just you watch."

Even if I'm going through the same dilemma with Bella, Jasper's Alice tirade is still annoying.

"Yeah? Good luck with that."

My doorbell rings. I hang up on Jasper.

I open the door, expecting Charlotte.

It's not.

.

* * *

A/N:

Who do you think it is?

Thanks to you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own twilight

* * *

.

Bella stands outside my door, wearing the hood on her hoody and digging her toe into the ground.

"Sorry. You weren't serious, huh?" She looks back to her truck in my driveway. "Well, hi. I'll see you tomorrow." She turns away.

I grab her sleeve and pull on it. "Wait, I was serious."

"Really? Are you sure?" She looks past me into the house and whispers, "Is _she_ here."

_ She_ is right in front of me.

I look behind me as I say, "No one's in there."

She smiles, and I open the door wider for her to come inside.

.

* * *

*Hi.

I wasn't feeling my original idea anymore, but I found a new direction.


End file.
